


summertime

by Cefhclwords



Series: Parent Deledier [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Dele, Eric and their newborn Hugh and how they spend one of their summer afternoons in Portugal





	summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic from tumblr that I never moved across here 😚😚 enjoy loves!!! Comments and kudos means the world!

“Eric they didn’t have any of the Feijoada left that you wanted, so I just got something similar instead. Matilde didn’t tell me what it was exactly but she recommended it personally though, which makes sense since she cooked it”

Dele let the door of the small villa swing shut behind him, the light wooden frame still creaking with the movement of when he pushed the screened door open with his shoulder. His arms were full of paper bags filled with takeaway dinner, car keys hooked in the crook of his ring finger, clanking against his gold wedding band.

“She was very confident you’d enjoy it amor, she even promised that if you didn’t she’d personally come up here and cook you something else” Dele laughed as he kicked his slides from his feet, carelessly leaving them in a mess by the door to deal with later.

He stepped further into the cool air of their summer home, it wasn’t much colder than outside, they both liked the heat but the air conditioning running on low was a sweet relief when coming in from the outside.  
With a yawn Dele made his way through to the back of the home, knowing he wouldn’t find his boys anywhere else.

In the distance Dele heard the soft tune of music, cluing him that he was right in his hunch. The old traditional style home had contained bits and pieces from the previous owners, and the old faded emerald green radio had been a favourite of Eric’s. He’d had to dedicate a full day to fix it up to get it working right, but Dele has to admit that the slightly cloudy crackling sound of the radio had a charm to it.

Eric kept it mainly tuned in to the Portuguese stations, but there were a few English stations it could be tuned to, so Dele could convince him occasionally to alternate it. He’d never admit it to Eric but it didn’t bother him too much it was kind of nice really. Dele had come to associate the sound of the foreign music with being hidden here away with boy, and it would feel weird to enjoy the long Portugal summer days and nights without it.

“I told her you eat anything so it shouldn’t be-“ Dele cut himself off, he’d been pushing the back door open with his fingertips when he caught sight of the backyard. He came to a stop, bare feet heating up where they were pressed to the wooden deck.

The sun hadn’t set yet, it had just gone eight pm but the warm sun would still bath over the backyard for another hour, gleaming against the huge pool they’d installed almost right after purchasing. While the home itself was relatively average in size, a two store with four bedrooms and two bathrooms, the land it was on was large, so adding a pool was done without thought.  
Dele’s eyes flickered up to the water for a second, drawn in by the reflection of light before they fell back to Eric, his heart picked up its pace in his chest. God he was a lucky bastard.

Eric was sprawled out on one of their thick blue swimming towels, laid on his front, body in his sun, minus his head and shoulders that were safely under the cover of the shade umbrella. The sweet little blob of cuteness that was their son sat happily in front of Eric, bouncing along to the music with sweet laughter falling from the eleven month old’s mouth.

Dele was torn by the image, on the one hand it was so sweet he wanted to tear up a bit, the warm tone of Eric’s voice babbling away in Portuguese to their son. One hand was hovering behind Hugh’s back, making sure he was steady, the other holding one of their son’s, Hugh pulling on his fingers as he babbled away mostly nonsense back to them.

On the other hand, Dele has to appreciate how fucking good Eric looked right now, how the wide line of his strong shoulders looked in the sun, emphasised by the way he was leaning up on his elbows. His back was glistening with a light wash of sweat, the skin tanned already from just six nights in, looking golden and perfect.

The low of his back, how it arched up into his ass was ridiculous and Dele’s lips craved to taste the sunshine warm skin, he wanted to kiss up the firmness of his calves, the thickness of his thighs. Dele felt a tingle begin to speed in the low of his gut, and hoped that Hugh would go down easily tonight so that he and Eric could have some adult pool time together.

“Del?” Eric called back, voice curious as he tickled his hand across Hugh’s stomach making him squeal out and laugh, the sound making Dele’s heart warm. It was the first time the couple had accompaniment on their annual trip to their summer home, the first time they had a little family. 

Dele couldn’t wait will Hugh was old enough to properly enjoy it, when he was four or five and start to make some real childhood memories here. Dele cursed himself for wishing away that time and room a few steps forward

“Uh yeah sorry amor, got distracted” Dele smiled, Eric turned his head to look at him and beamed, moved to sit up and collect Hugh up into his arms, bouncing him.

“Look meu chuchu, dada is back” Eric spoke to Hugh, fixing the cute white bucket hat placed on his head, the colour making the redness of his full cheeks stand out more.

“Da!” Hugh babbled and Dele felt his chest ache, god if that wasn’t the best sound in the entire world, his son smiling up at him, shouting happily at him being home.

“Hi little love, did you miss me?” Dele asked, watched at Eric placed Hugh to stand on his own two feet, each of his hands holding one of Hugh’s, letting him bounce, trying to each for Dele. He was quick to drop the bags off on the outdoor dining table, he walked to his boys, picked up Hugh and tucked him safe to his chest before sitting with him, dumping himself ungraciously into Eric’s lap, laughing when his husband let out a groan.

“Too hot” Eric whined, slapped Dele’s ass before he wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning back a bit so that he could tilt his chin up in a silent request for a kiss, lips pursed out. Dele shook his head and leant down to press his lips to Erics, hummed at the taste of sweat and warm skin, eyes closed as he bit on Eric’s bottom lip, a silent request for later.

“Da!” Hugh squealed again, and Dele pulled back to smother sweet kisses all over their babies warm cheeks, smiling when he felt Hugh’s small hand grip to the back of Dele’s hair, “you are so warm bug, think he’ll need another dip in the pool before dinner” Dele spoke to Hugh, his deep golden skin tone a bit darker than it had been this morning.

They were careful to keep him out of the sun for most of the day, covered with a hat and sunscreen to avoid burn but it was hard to prevent when they had him in the pool. “In a second, come here” Eric grumbled out, took one of his arms from the boy’s waist and cupped the other boys cheek, pulled him in closer.

Dele let out a soft breathy laugh over Eric’s lips, bumping their noses together in a lazy nuzzle before he let himself be pulled in completely. Eric tilted his head to the left, sucked Dele’s bottom lip into his mouth and pressed his teeth into it in a light bite. His hand slid to the side of Dele’s neck, nails scratching gently at the back of Dele’s neck in a way that made him shiver.  
Despite the thick air around them, thighs stuck together with sweat, the back of Dele’s white t-shirt damp with perspiration, he had goosebumps all over his skin. 

Something about summer got them both riled up, the sun, the water- the beautiful scenery, it just Dele want to stay curled up in Eric’s lap and take each other apart.  
Dele felt Eric’s whimper against his tongue as he pulled away from the wet kiss, his hand slid to the front of Dele’s throat, fingertips gently pressed in on either side of his neck gently. “Cheeky boy stop that” Dele whispered and slapped Eric’s hand away with bright red cheeks, heart hammering so hard that the pulse in his neck was visible thrumming under the warm skin.

Eric smirked, satisfied with his work as he reached down to bop his finger against Hugh’s cute nose, laughing when Hugh let out a happy squeak. “Dad” he babbled, reached up to fist his tiny hand in Eric’s hair. Eric was glad he’d decided not to shave his hair before summer, it was properly long now, like when he was much younger. Hugh loved it, loved to grip to both of their hair really- something their family GP had said just showed that High was very attached to his parents.

Dele was a fan of it too, as much as he loved the buzzcut, he’d found a new pleasure in being able to tug on it too- especially in bed.

Eric laid back with his boys stacked up in his lap, making sure Hugh was safely sat on top of his chest, Dele curled up into his side.

“Stop being lazy big boy, gotta get Hugh cooled down and have some dinner” Dele said softly, smiling at how Hugh slapped his hands down on Eric’s chest.

“Mm, I know, I know but this is so nice” Eric sighed in content, watching the slight beginning shades of orange beginning to glow into the setting sky.

Dele had to agree it was nice, the feeling of Eric holding him, bodies hot where they were pressed close, the sweet babbles of their son filling the air. This was heaven he was in.

“Wanna go for a swim later?” Dele asked then, turned his head to smudge wet kisses all over Eric’s throat, laughing just a tiny bit under his breath at the taste of sun cream.

‘Swimmin’ all day” Eric replied and Dele rolled his eyes, pinching at Eric’s bare side.

“A swim, you and me, later tonight” he explained again, hand sliding down to tug on the strings of his swim trunks, laughed when Eric’s stomach jumped. “Oh” he mumbled and placed a kiss to the top of Dele’s head, nose pressed into his hair.

“Yeah” Dele agreed, moving his hand to catch a small dribble of spit that had spilled from Hugh’s mouth, wiping it off on the towel.

“Mmmm” Eric hummed and wiggled his eyebrows, his hand moved to grip the back of Dele’s neck, a warmth in his chest at the promise.

Dele watched as Hugh wriggled around till he was lying on Eric’s chest, chubby face smushed against the firmness of it, eyes in slow blinks as he looked at Dele, wiggling around happily, arms and legs kicking out. Their boy was such a happy little bug, and Dele felt blessed they had such a sweet happy boy, and proud that they were raising him in a way that kept him happy.

Dele beamed and rolled over onto his side, tucked himself further into Erics body, pulled in by his arm arm that was sling around his shoulder. “Thought you bought me home dinner babe, haven’t got time for a cuddle, m’starving” Eric teased Dele, fingers pinching low on his waist.

“Ubah beeeba bubba da dad da bub” Hugh squealed out then, slapping a tiny fist on Eric’s peck, letting ouut a beautiful laugh when Eric tickled his sides. “Is that right Hughie? Is that what you really think?” He teased him, scooping up his son in his hands to hold him above his head, Hugh letting out a delighted squeak before he clapped his hands together, blowing a raspberry with his lips.

Dele laughed and reached up to tug at Hugh’s foot before he settled back into Eric, his nose now pressed to the warm skin just by Eric’s armpit with how Eric had his arms up to hold Hugh. As he inhaled, the clean, familiar scent of Eric tangled with the scent of sunscreen filled his nose. He loved how Eric smelled, it may seem gross to some but he was so in love with Eric, he knew him so well, had seen all sides of him they he loved all parts of him.

Also, shamelessly, Dele had always been attracted to smell, it had one of the things that made him realise his feelings for Eric in the first place.

When they’d just been best friends, after a post training night of fifa and dinner, Eric had left his jumper on Dele’s couch. Dele hadn’t even realised until much later in the night, he’d stayed up to watch tv and gotten chilly, he’d assumed the jumper hanging over the back of his couch was his own and tugged it on. It was only when he’d pulled it on, the hood over his head that he caught the scent of Eric.

Eric didn’t really have a colonge he wore everyday- just for special occasions, his soaps and deodorant even his face wash was was unsceneted because he was very picky when it came to fragrance. But he still had a scent to his skin, warm and a bit sweet, manly- especially when he was wearing it became obvious.

The hoodie had smelt strongly, Eric having worn it right after training and Dele hadn’t been able to stop himself from pulling the neckline up to his nose, inhaling deeply to chase the smell that was making his head spin.  
Dele had slept in the hoodie for the rest of the week, continuing to tell Eric that he hadn’t washed it yet so he couldn’t return it. It was then that he realised just maybe the fondness he felt toward Eric went beyond best friend.

“You smell good” Dele breathed, biting a kiss to the warm skin of his side, holding the skin long enough to leave a faint mark of teeth before he sat up, scooping High out of a pouting Eric’s arms.

“You can’t just say that and play all casual Del” Eric huffed, a playful frown on his face as his hand drifted to the marks Dele made with his teeth, pushing on it so they stung a bit.

“You’re a tease” he grumbled, leaning in to brush kisses down the line of Dele’s shoulder, biting hard enough to make him yelp, Hugh letting out a squeal at the noise his dad made.

“Look you’re upsetting our boy, you’re a bully you are Dier” Dele whined, leaning back into Eric’s chest despite the words of annoyance with him. “You’re a tease, you are Dier” Eric taunted back as he set Hugh down to crawl on the beach towel who picked up one of his plastic toy keys, rattling them around happily.

“Dier?” Dele teased, keeping his eyes on his son as he tilted his head back to brush a kiss to Eric’s chin. “I’m just Dele you know that by now surely like Beyoncé” Dele scoffed. 

Eric laughed and reached down to catch Dele’s left hand with his own, wedding rings pressed together. “Mm well remember that nice little get together we had where all your family and friends and all my family and friends rocked up all dressed up and we said some words to each other and exchanged rings and signed some paper?” Eric mumbled, running his thumb over the back of Dele’s hand.

“Sure” Dele played cool with a shrug.

“Well, that was actually a wedding ang you wanted to take my last name so I hate to break it to you but you’re a Dier” Eric kisses Dele’s ear Bambidele Dier”.  
When they’d gotten married Eric had kind of assumed that Dele wouldn’t take his last name- he hadn’t asked really since all of the issues surrounding Dele and his last name were delicate and Eric didn’t want to push him outside his comfort zone.

It was Dele who approached the conversation at first, had rolled over in bed one night, eyes wide and frantic but warm as he whispered “I should be a Dier right?” Eric was startled and confused and room a second to realise what Dele was saying and collect his thoughts.  
He crushed him into a hot kiss, both hands on his face as he licked into his mouth. He’d told Dele of course he was a Dier, that he’d always been a Dier, that he’d be honoured to have Dele have his last name.

Dele had confessed the next morning in the shower between hot kisses he was excited to have a family name, that he loved the idea of being a Dier, that he would be so happy to have a last name he loved and wanted, that he would be proud to have on his Jersey.  
Safe to say Eric had sunk to his knees to show him how much he appreciated that and they’d spent another hour in the shower.

“Mm you better treat me right baby or I won’t be a Dier much longer, go get our dinner it’s getting cold” Dele huffed, kissed Eric’s cheek before he leant forward to scoop up Hugh into his arms, smothered kisses all over him.

Eric laughed and pinched Dele’s side before he wrapped his arms around them, cuddling them all close to him. “My Diers, my loves” Eric cooed and Dele slapped at Eric lazily, blushing hard as he wiggled out of his arms, Hugh squealed out and kicked his feet out, making Dele laugh and squeeze him closer.

“Alright alright dinner time” Dele announced, standing up to carry Hugh over to the outdoor table, turning to talk to him “and then a bath for you bubba and bed so me and daddy can have some nice time” Dele cooed, laughing when he heard Eric let out a whoop from behind him, parroting “nice time” with a laugh.

“Alright Eric calm down” Dele teased, throwing a wink back at him as he moved to unpack the bag, Hugh tucked under one arm.

“Hurry hurry hurry, I want private pool tiiime” Eric sung, moving inside to get plates and cutlery.

God Dele loved that idiot, he was going to be all over that idiot later tonight.


End file.
